What If
by EldestDurk
Summary: Edited Summary What if Pheobe was brought back, what if Pheobe had an agenda in mind, what if I just such up and let you read the story! PrueCole Pairing..... *On HIATUS*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer, I don't own the show, or any of its characters...  
  
Summary: What if Pheobe had died instead of Prue? What if Prue had to face what she had been feeling for some time...? What if Pheobe was sent back to them? What if Cole had found someone else?  
  
well thats what we are going to find out! lol  
  
Chapter 1, Remembering....  
  
_Piper turned to Prue, they had an uneasy feeling that someone was coming then as they both turned they saw Shaxs appear  
  
"PHEOBE!" Prue called, no answer "PHEOBE!" Still no answer  
  
Prue looked shax in the eye, Shax just grinned slowly then send a whirlball at her and she went crashing into the wall, then using his other hand he let out another whirlball and sent Piper crashing into the other wall then dissappeared  
  
Leo upon orbing in was shocked, there was mess everywhere! then walking as he walked slowly his face went from curisouty to pure terror as he saw his wife and sister in law on the floor, covered in debri, and bleeding  
  
"PIper!" He uttered as he knealt beside her and started healing her, when he was sure she was ok he turned to Prue and started to heal her too  
  
After they both came round Piper turned to Prue and hugged her tightly "Prue..." was all she could mutter, she didnt know what she would have done if she lost her sister  
  
Prue meanwhile stood up and looked at Leo "Wheres Phoebe?"  
  
Leo looked at Prue and was about to answer when Cole came walking into the foyer carrying what looked like Pheobe in his arms  
  
"no..." Prue shock her head slowly as she saw Coles tear streaked face, her worst nightmare had come true, Pheobe was dead "no!" She said more firmly as if to prove something, PHoebe wasnt dead! it just couldnt be true!  
  
Piper meanwhile walked forward with tears running down her face then checked PHeobes pulse, after a few seconds she burst into tears, Leo stepped forward to comfort her  
  
Prue just looked from Cole, to Piper, to Leo then back at Pheobe again "NO!" She walked over to her and pulled her by the front of her top "WAKE UP!" SHe shouted at Pheobe "WAKE UP!"  
  
Cole pulled Pheobe away from Pure and put her down, then tried to comfort Prue, Prue just pulled away from COle, she didnt want to get too close, she didnt was to let him know "Pheobe..." She whisperes as she let her tears take over her and finally allowed Cole to comfort her....  
_  
Piper gasped as she sat up suddenly, she had been having that dream for the past couple of weeks, it was like they were trying to tell her something.

Later that morning after dressing etc, Piper walked into the bathroom and watched her sister make coffee. Breathing deeply she wondered what she would ever do without Prue...

"Hey!" Prue smiled as she looked at Piper, she worried about her sometimes but that was the duty of the elder sister "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Piper smiled and nodded "Yup, slept like a baby...."  
  
"ha, no you didnt, I heard you tossing and turning last night..." She poured her coffee out then sat down in front of her sister "So spill"  
  
Piper sighed then told her sister what had happened, the dream that she had started to have again

"...and well, its started to bug me again..."   
  
Prue sat back in her chair then finished off the rest of her coffee "Well...it seems to be that you are just anxious that its a year today that Pheobe..."SHe trailed off, she still couldnt say that PHeobe had died, she didnt want to but she had to..." PHeobe died..." She gave a involuntery shudder "so it might be expected..."  
  
"morning all!" Cole smiled as he walked into the kitchen, Prue stiffened up immedatily

Piper spotting her sister hissed at her and whispered "Prue, stop it, he is good now!" Then smiling at Cole she made her excuses and left.

After Piper left there was an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen as Cole and Prue nether spoke or looked at each other.

A few painful minutes later Prue muttered something then moved toward the door but Cole stopped her   
  
"Prue, we need to talk..."  
  
"About what!" Prue said shaking his arm off hers, if truth be told she liked his arm there, everytime he was near her she felt weak at the knees, but she never did anything he was in love with Phoebe!  
  
Cole inched his face closer to hers "About us...."  
  
"THere is no us..." Prue snarled back rather nastly, she hated it but she had to say something to back Cole off...  
  
But Cole just looked at her, trying to find something in her expression that told him otherwise, he was aware of his own beating heartbeat that just wouldnt calm down, he smiled softly, Prue sure knew how to drive him wild, then without neither of them knowing it they were kissing passionatly, they were kissing each other with such a force they thought they would explode, then without another sound Cole shimmered out of the kitchen

"Prue could you..." Piper looked around the emtpy kitchen

"Hm....i guess she must of left early..." Then after taking an apple she walked into the living room 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Lils sorry but its a Prue/Cole fic, sorry  
  
and thanks tessalynne!  
  
Heres another chapter  
  
Chapter 2 : Surprise!  
  
That night Prue lay there in Cole's arms, just watching him sleep, admiring his facial features, the way he was breathing slightly and most of all, admiring his chest.  
  
Cole smiled as he opened his eyes and caught Prue looking at his chest, He couldn't believe that he was finally had Prue, he had loved her ever since he first saw her, she was smart, sopthiscated, and so beautiful he just couldn't find the words to describe her. But Phoebe was the woman he had to seduce in order to get close to the Charmed Ones, to kill them so everytime he was with Phoebe he always imagined it was Prue.  
  
But slowly he started to fall for Pheobe and for a few months he was happy! he was extremely happy! but the happiness wore off, he missed Prue, he knew no one could replace Prue in his heart and slowly he started to back away emotionally from Pheobe.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Prue asked as she saw Cole was just staring at her.  
  
Cole sighed as he adjusted himself so that Prue could snuggle up to him "I was just thinking about us..."  
  
Prue smiled then sighed slowly, after all the fighting, after all the wishing and hoping and dreaming she was finally here, finally with the man she loved, Andy had been her first love, and she really did love him, but after he died Prue thought that she would never survive the pain, but gradually she did, then Cole came into their lives and her heart was unbound again, Cole helped her love again.  
  
"Hmm...." She murmered into his chest, she loved the smell of him, and before long she was asleep again, Cole just layed there, silently stroking her hair until he fell asleep himself.  
  
{The next day}  
  
Piper sat down at the table after making her breakfast, she slowly opened her newspaper and started to read it.  
  
"Morning!" Prue smiled as she sat down next to her sister "how is my sister this morning!"  
  
Piper put the paper down and looked at her sister "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my sister..." She added with a laugh "you are way too perky this morning"  
  
Prue just smiled at her sister, Piper already knew about love, she was married to here whitelighter and still as happy as ever!  
  
"Piper, I have to tell you something..." Prue smiled as she turned toward her sister "Its about Cole...and me..."  
  
Piper looked confused at her sister "What about Cole and you? " Her eyes opened wide as she said that "Prue, Cole and you arent supposed to be in the same sentence! Whats going on! please tell me you and cole are...well together..." She grimanced awaiting Prue's answer  
  
Prue sighed slowly as she nodded  
  
"What! Prue! You...I...he..." She sighed as she shut the newspaper "I dont believe this..."  
  
Prue smiled a little as she hugged her sister "oooooh I knew you'd be happy for me!!!!" and after another hug Prue drank the rest of her coffee and walked out of the manor, ready for another day of work.  
  
{Meanwhile at the cemetary}  
  
A woman was standing in front of a gravestone, her soft brown hair fluttering in the wind, she sighed slowly as she re read the stone

_**Pheobe Halliwell **_

_**Born and Died **_

_**A lovely person, sister, Wife...**_

__

She shook her head slowly as she turned to walk away, she couldnt help but think that she had a connection to her, she looked up the name Halliwell and found that the oldest sister worked for 415 Magazine, and the youngest sister had a club called P3, but she had no idea why she had even looked them up in the first place.  
  
As she walked away her nametag came off and was whisked into the night by the wind, it read Paige Matthews....


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is some more, sorry about the what, writers block

Chapter 3 - What a Afternoon!

Piper sighed as she sat down to her lunch at home

_Man....Prue and Cole_ She thought as she tucked into her omlette, she had always had that suspicucion in the back of her mind but she always thought it was becuase they hated each other, but it was Love!

"Man Love rocks..." She said to herself as she sipped her tea, then shaking her head slightly she turned as she felt a soft breeze wash over her and froze when she saw who it was.

"Phoebe?" she said quietly, Oh my god...its Phoebe! she's back! but hang on...she died

"Is it really you?" She stood up slowly her hands shaking, after all it had been a year since she had died, prehaps it was some sort of spell some magic spell that someone had done or something

While Piper was in her state of shock Pheobe smiled slowly, she nodded as she walked toward her

"Im really here..." She said softly as she touched Piper on the shoulder, and in that instant, Piper broke down into tears and hugged Phoebe, Pheobe just let her tears fall as she hugged Piper, she had spent so many days crying for her sisters, for her death but now she was back.

After a few minutes Piper broke the hug to wipe her eyes, and to ask the question that had been burning in her mind ever since she had seen Pheobe

"But..How?"

Phoebe smiled and sighed slowly, then indicated for Piper to sit down, then Phoebe did the same

"They" She looked up when she said that "They decided it was time for me to come back, that and I protested until they had to give in..." Piper grinned as Phoebe smiled "So they have made me your whitelighter!"

Piper's grinned slowly faded as she thought of Leo "But...Leo?"

"Leo will stay, mainly because he will be teaching me...." PHoebe nodded slowly as Piper sighed, Pheobe Smiled agian as she looked at Piper, she had missed Piper most of all, her hair, her style, her cooking.

Piper looking curisouly at Pheobe who had gone off into her own little world "Phoebe? Are you ok?"

Pheobe nodded then sighed "Yea Im fine, I was just thinking about you, and Prue...."

Just then they heard a cup break and they both jumped and turned to see Cole standing their shocked, he had dropped the cup

"Pheobe?" He managed to say after a few attempts to speak, Pheobe didnt say anything at first she was too frightened, she knew that the Elders didnt want her to pick up her relationship again and she had agreed, but seeing him know she changed her mind, she didnt know what she wanted

"Cole..." Then after she said that she walked over to him and hugged him "I missed you..."

Cole still in his state of shock hugged Pheobe back, then his eyes slowly fell on Piper who was lost for words, he had no idea what to do and from the looks of it, neither did Piper


	4. Chapter 4

Hey its me again! sorry about the loooooooooooong wait but again I kinda had writers block, that and I cant seem to type this story down unless I am in the creative mood to do it but here is another chapter!

Chapter 4 - Bonding

Later that evening Phoebe (with her new power of glamouring) after picking out an outfit went out with Piper to the club, well after being up there for a whole year Pheobe really just wanted to let her hair down and just well paint the town red! and so that was the plan, and for Piper she just wanted to be with her sister.

As they got into Pipers car, Piper turned around and looked back at the house, she wanted Prue to come with them but she 'wasn't feeling well' that was code for Prue was too shocked to do anything, and besides she wanted to be with Cole. With another sigh she smiled and got into her car and drove off.

Meanwhile Cole and Prue were talking.

"I just can't believe it!" She said pacing back and forth in her bedroom "She's back! she got sent back to us! its just...I mean..." Taking a seat next to Cole she let out a tired sigh, she was actually beginning to think she was cursed, after finding her dream man his ex wife has to show up, she smiled a tired smile at the thought and leant a little more on Cole who was massaging her back.

"Look..." He began "...the way I see it is that we have to accept whats happened because we can't send her back, and about us, maybe we should just tell her..." 

Prue stiffened up, backed away slightly (So he stopped massaging her) and looked at him "Cole! We cant just tell her! I mean she was in love with you! You married her! and its just too wierd can we just..." She sighed slowly "wait until I am ready to tell her..."

Cole nodded, he understood Prue and what she was saying, it was weird, here he was with Prue who was so wonderful, and his ex has to come back from the dead.

"Ok...how about this, lets deal with this in the morning..." and as they kissed he couldnt believe how happy he was.

The next day

It was about 10.30 in the morning, Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen talking about how much fun they had the night before

"OH MY GOD! I cant believe you said that!" Piper shrieked, although not suprised, this was Pheobe they were talking about "And what did he say?"

"I think he was too shocked to say anything to be honest" She laughed, she took a sip of her coffee and smiled, this is what she had missed, but she just wanted to be alone, alone and to get the ingredients she needed "ok!" She said putting her coffee cup down and pulling a magazine towards her "What am I going to go as tonight"

As they giggled downstairs over various things Prue and Cole were still in bed

"wakey wakey sleepy head..." Smiled Cole, for the past half an hour he had been watching Prue sleep, he liked watching her sleep, it was relaxing to him to see the love of his life in his hands, he had just layed there, stroking her hair and touching her cheek, and it was even better now he was awake.

"Ok...I gotta get into work at 2.." She yawned sitting up, usually Prue was the first one up, but by the time they went to sleep, it was suprising she was up already at all! When Cole put his arms around her and layed her back down she just squirmed until she was free then ran into the bathroom, Cole smiled then shimmered out, he had to get ready at his penthouse as well.

20 mins later (Prue was a record morning person) she was running down the stairs, then she heard the giggling and she slowed down, as soon as she saw Pheobe she was about to turn and go the other way when Piper spotted her

"Prue! were you just going out?" she asked as she walked towards her with Pheobe in tow

Prue before she turned around made a face then smiled "yes, 415 want me in early, plus I might get that photoshoot today!"

Piper nodded "Ok, but werent we..."

Prue inturrpted "I know I know at the place but Im busy...sorry, How about lunch?" She offered and Piper nodded "I'll come by the club..."

Pheobe stepped forward just as Prue was about to walk away and sighed "well...what about me?"

Prue sighed and "well...you can come to...if you want..." then half ran to the door and almost sprinted to her car.  
Phoebe sighed looking downtrodden (A little) Piper felt sorry for her, she had come back to then and here Prue was running away, Piper knew the reason but couldnt tell Phoebe, what was she supposed to say, Hey Pheobe Prue has been getting together with your ex husband...cake? She knew she couldnt say even that. She just put her arm around her and led her back into the kitchen.

"She's still in shock isnt she?" Phoebe asked, then carried on "Maybe she justs needs time to ajdust," She sighed as she walked away from her sister and to the door at the back "Im just gonna go shopping...hows this?" She clicked her fingers and she was a long hair red head with petite features and slim body and was a little short

"Perfect!" Smiled Piper as Phoebe left, she was still chuckling as she walked toward the front door (Someone had knocked) and as she opened it the person was about to knock again.

Paiged smiled at Piper as she opened the door and lowered her hand "erm Hi! Could I use your phone for just a second please? My car kinda had a little accident," As she moved to the side Piper could see what happened, Paige had driven it into a pole and wouldnt start, she nodded and watched as she walked to the phone. As she looked at her she thought she looked familer, her dark hair and bone structure she almost looked like...

"Done thanks! Now all I need is directions to the nearest bus station.."

"Where are you going?" Piper asked and when she said she was going to the Bay Social Services Place she smiled "Hey thats on my way, why dont I drop you off?"

Paige blushed a little "are you sure?" when Piper nodded she agreed, and so they set off, talking along they way.

As soon as they left Pheobe walked back into the Manor from the back "Hello?" She called as she walked towards the stairs "Piper? Prue?" She called again as she walked up the stairs, she smiled when she realised she was all alone. She walked into Prue's room and scanned the area, she was looking for something small, something intimate, something with her DNA in it.

She mumbled to herself as she picked up various things from her vanity table "Nope...this wont do...no...Yes! Perfect!" She picked up a hairbrush of Prue's and pulled serveral hairs out, she laughed as she orbed out.


End file.
